


[Podfic] Les conséquences d'une petite expérience

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Jealous Dean, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Experimentation, Top Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Dean trouve Sam et Castiel dans une position compromettante. Explosion de colère de la part de l'aîné





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les conséquences d'une petite expérience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121355) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



Ici, [le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/ddqt5qdp)


End file.
